phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:What Might Have Been
Info on the song I watch the Q & A with Jeff and Dan last friday on facebook and they talk about the song a litlle bit. they say it will air next year and the ep the song is in could be a tearjerkerCtgrumpybear (talk) 16:14, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :I saw the chat too. Said it will be a duet. Now everybody's watchin'... and waitin'... on the edge of our seats, anticipatin'... SunBeater3K =talk= 18:09, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :Did they say how it would be a tearjerker? 09MurphyM (talk) 21:07, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :No,They just say it was going to be a very emotional epCtgrumpybear (talk) 19:44, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :As emotional as the ones in Meapless In Seattle and The Beak? Matteso586 (talk) 01:05, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :Who know but maybe it will be the season finale of season 4Ctgrumpybear (talk) 18:49, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :I guess this could air in nov or dec some folks guess this ep ep could show the gang grow upCtgrumpybear (talk) 17:54, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :No way! It can't be the final Phineas and Ferb episode! What about Doofenshmirtz's Daily Dirt on YouTube, will it continue? ( 20:15, March 12, 2013 (UTC)) :Watch the video of the q & a and dan and jeff say they would crying in the making of the epCtgrumpybear (talk) 19:21, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :If it is the final episode then rember it takes about 2 years to go through a season on Disney so it's still a ways away. Doof's Daily Dirt could still continue if the retained the rights for the character (depends who owns it Dan/Swampy or Disney) but agian your talking about 2 years away. I look better in a lab coat than a fedora (talk) 03:20, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Another possibility I was thinking is it could be a cliche one of them is moving away song (probably Isabella) and it's there "goodbye song" (tearjerker). Only to have a predictable happy ending. (something like she moves back later or she's only moving a house or two away). I look better in a lab coat than a fedora (talk) 19:45, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :I was thinking the same thingCtgrumpybear (talk) 16:27, April 8, 2013 (UTC) What the ep could be about I think we all want to know what ep will be about that this somg will be in and we all have our guesses I had an couples of ideas what the ep could be about Isabella is moving Phineas get hit with a fell in love ray it a dream Ctgrumpybear (talk) 18:38, May 6, 2013 (UTC) * It's episode "Act Your Age", Robert F. Hughes has told in twitter Доброжелатель240300 (talk) 20:15, May 10, 2013 (UTC) What I Think Of The Episode After reading all your ideas of the upcoming episode (and I'm honestly very excited for it) , I just thought this would be the mashed up ideas from you guys: Isabella will suddenly move away back to her relatives outside USA for a while for a reason. She told it to Phineas. At first, Phineas didn't care a bit. But when he realized that there was SOMEONE missing that could help him and inspire him to make new inventions with Ferb, Phineas suddenly had this realization that he'd feel sad and alone (even though he has tons of friends). The "Act Your Age" title could possibly mean Phineas should grow up and know that sometimes you just cannot grab all the things you ALMOST had (which he almost had Isabella) and they will just suddenly disappear out of nowhere. Just like "Busted" , there'll be a duet between the two singing without seeing each other about their relationship and how *close* they were to be together. Doofenshmirtz, on the other hand, built a "Change-Fate-inator" or something that would get things back to the PAST, change the fate of what really happened. This time, Isabella didn't have to go to her relatives, thus, making things look like nothing happened, probably because "nothing" happened. It's a little too cheesy episode for a comedy kids' show, but I think this'll work. What do you think? He's Mitch! But some people call him Big Mitch! (talk) 15:22, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :That would make a good episode indeed, but hey, cheesy's fun, right? I like the idea. (I just fixed your pronoun in the first sentence, by the way.) SunBeater3K =talk= 16:11, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. :) Frankly, I just hope Dan & Swampy would somehow "get out" of their usual "PnF build, Candace calls Mom, Doof and Perry fight"-storyline and think of many other plots to make their show interesting and not as repetitive as it is today. It'd be so much better if they make their plots a little more appreciative to adults and teenagers than just kids. He's Mitch! But some people call him Big Mitch! (talk) 04:21, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :I hope so too,I saw somewhere someone had the idea the song will be like "busted" where isabella and phineas are not singing thougher but in there clipsCtgrumpybear (talk) 15:28, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Adding lyrics? Seeing as there is little known about the song and the lyrics that are posted are pulled from mere tweets that aren't even fully clear, should we wait add to the lyrics section until more is known about the song? Black Spiderman (talk) 04:45, July 8, 2013 (UTC) : Go ahead, I won't stop you but make sure they are real, okay. Patrickau 26 (talk) 11:59, July 8, 2013 (UTC) : I wasn't the one that started fiddling with the section. I just noticed it last night, and while I checked the tweet and it appears the lyrics added are real, I just think maybe we should wait, seeing as barely anything is known and anything can change from now til it comes out. Black Spiderman (talk) 13:01, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I looked on papers on the photo from twitter where were Dan and Madison Schekel. I've seen there more lyrics and added them. "But for... Are..." makes me think "But for love, there Are no barriers!" How do you think? Доброжелатель240300 (talk) 15:36, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like a good guess. But until we get more it's just a guess. Still hard to believe November 15 will mark exactly one year since the pic was first posted. Black Spiderman (talk) 21:47, October 25, 2013 (UTC) When they have song on act your age would you want to here clips for past eps of phineas and ferb if so what momments or new clips of phinabella momments we never seen before??Ctgrumpybear (talk) 20:05, August 22, 2013 (UTC) : Clarify? Wacky3zaybxc (talk) 18:13, August 30, 2013 (UTC) : like maybe for moments never seen like when phineas and isabella first meetCtgrumpybear (talk) 20:00, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Phineas Singing Part of the Song? Okay I'm exited about the Act Your Age because it finally answers the question About Phinabella In case you haven't notice Both City of Love and Happy Birthday Isabella both was about her relationship with Phineas and Isabella was the only one singing however there could be the possibility of Phineas singing because of what has been seen so far for lyrics I found you We spend so much time together in every kind of weather all that's left / the thought of what could have been done Why couldn’t I see, I should have known, I should have said, If I’d only known! This could be the song is about when Phineas finally realizes Isahella's crush on him. As if pay attention to past episodes Phineas was always oblivious to her crush on him. As of it could be that that something bad happens and Isabella leaves him where after either he gets a note or sign from someone for something or Isabella tells him sadness in leaves but This is a guess so it is not confirmed. Moments What Phinabella Moments you like see to be part of this song when it play on Act your your age??like Moments form the show or maybe ones they make for it like when Phineas and isabella first meetCtgrumpybear (talk) 17:53, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Translated Lyrics B3t3rr (talk) 22:17, August 15, 2014 (UTC) So i;ve managed to get this: You didn't notice me, I couldn't stand it any more. So I decided to forget about it. It could have been diffent. Why didn't you give me a sign? You're very precious to me but everything went wrong. I was craving you'd fall in love with me. I decided to forget about you but I can't. How could it be? But why didn't you tell me that? Probably you gave me some signs but I was blind and deaf. I was always busy with my summer projects. Now I see, there was a million of signs! Summer's ending and friends have to leave each other. I was ready to fill each day but now it's too late. How could it be... I craved that you'd be my boyfriend. I wanted to be your friend. We'd make a perfect couple, they'd call us Phinabella. I'd hold the door and open an umbrella for you. And you'd stroke my hair if I was sick. (if you were sick...) It was always my desire to date you. We'll remain friends but it could be different. How could it be? How could it be... : Nice contribution, but we can't put this up yet until next year February.Patrickau 26 (talk) 00:21, August 16, 2014 (UTC) I going take start at this and I think the song name is How could it be--Ctgrumpybear (talk) 14:54, August 16, 2014 (UTC) : I check the translating of it, and I think that was title of this duet. However, I prefer waiting for the English version to be out for a official name. We can't spoil much as it is already. Patrickau 26 (talk) 15:12, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :And, actually, they said that she was sick with salmonella, so the world "umbrella" would be placed at the end of the sentence, to rhimes with "salmonella" and "phinabella" (the mouth of the Isabella and Buford was saying an 'a') ;) :Andre drago (talk) 18:07, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :Guys, keep in mind that translations are usually not word-for-word. Especially with songs, the lyrics typically have to be re-written to make sure they make sense as well as rhyme well in other languages. Just because a phrase equating to "how could it be" is used in the Russian version, it doesn't mean the same phrase is used in the English version. The English version will likely have a phrase there with a similar meaning, but not exactly the same word-for-word. Please don't change the name of the page until the song is released in English. Aurablase (talk) 08:07, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :Aurablase is absolutely right. It's better to wait until it airs in English, for the lyrics too, not just for the title. Andre drago (talk) 18:13, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Title song Look I don't want to add some spoilers to this episode but I was bored and suddenly this idea pops out in my head. Recently, I decided to check my least favorite episode "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne" for a clue of the title of this song. Guess what, my instinct was right. You'll see Have Been in the end around the W section of the list of songs in the screen between "What Is This Thing?" and "What'cha Doin'?", so went to some "source" to listen carefully on this duet and with some translations also did some lip reading. In my conclusion that the title of this duet is called "What It Could Have Been" PS: I also add a picture for backup proof, and lastly please don't change the title just yet. Since I kinda discovered this, I like do this personally. Patrickau 26 (talk) 14:37, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, you're probably right. I also saw the lyrics so I agree with your idea. For me it's okay to change it, maybe with some alert about the non-completely-sure information source (we can't see the first two words of the title, although I think your title is right). Andre drago (talk) 16:57, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :If it true than it share a song title with the country song. What might have been by little Texas.Ctgrumpybear (talk) 17:46, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :Look like the title of the song maybe "What it might have been"Ctgrumpybear (talk) 18:16, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :: Maybe, all we know it that it starts with "What" and ends with "Have Been". Patrickau 26 (talk) 23:04, September 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Check this link Dan give more little info on the phinabella songhttps://twitter.com/WWEneedtosign/status/506914554240970752Ctgrumpybear (talk) 14:32, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :I've seen it, what Dan was saying it's "What It Might Have Been" was the title, but I prefer waiting for right time to really know the truth. Patrickau 26 (talk) 14:44, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :Personally, now that we have confirmation of the song's name from Dan Povenmire himself, I think it's okay for the page's title to be updated. After all, "40s Crisis" is already titled, so why not "What It Might Have Been"? We know for a fact that's what the song is called. Aurablase (talk) 19:16, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :: Okay, fine. I'll change it but I won't like it since I prefer changing it next years February. Patrickau 26 (talk) 13:27, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :Recent development, looks like Dan fully confirmed the title after all. However, not completely. Link